violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Kanna's Wedding
Dad: So today, we are in Tampa, Florida to attend Kanna and Riko's wedding. Leland: This is stupid! Leanna: Why? Leland: In Florida, you need to be 18 or older to get married. That is, without parental consent. With parental consent, it's 16 or older. So how the hell did some kids the same age as me get married? Mom: But Leland, things are different in Florida. It's not like living in Utah you know. Dad: Look! The wedding is starting! Natsuki: Hi! Natsuki here! We are gather here to celebrate the marriage of Kanna and Riko. I honestly don't know how you guys got the legal permission to marry each other... Tohru: We bribed the marriage people to get the marriage set up. Kobayashi: Bull! You set the entire place on fire! Lucoa: Not true either! I seduced them with my rack! Shouta: Your rack is the worst! Lucoa: Oh really? (shows off rack) Shouta: BLEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!!! (vomits) Natsuki: Let's get this over with! Kanna, do you take this h** to be your wife? Kanna: I do. Natsuki: And h**, do you take Kanna to be your wife? Riko: I DO!!! Natsuki: Now kiss kiss, I'm outta here! Kanna kisses Riko in the lips, and Riko makes the loudest screech ever. It's so loud, it can be heard from Vero Beach Dad: How did we not go deaf from that? Leland: Fanfic logic. Riko: OHMYGODKANNAWEAREMARRIEDNOWIWILLLOVEYOUFOREVERANDEVERANDEVER!!! (fast talk and kisses Kanna on the cheecks) Kanna: Now we will have a honeymoon in Hawaii. Everyone is welcome to come! Dad: Oh no! We're not going to Hawaii! Leland: But it'll be fun! Dad: Fun? North Korea could nuke the entire island any minute by now! Mom: Your seeing too much news. They won't nuke Hawaii! Dad: But they did last time! They got a warning! Leland: That was a false alarm! Dad: YOUR NOT GOING TO HAWAII!!! Tohru: Chill out! Lucoa: It'll be fun! Dad: NO IT WON'T!!! (flips chair) Riko: If your gonna be a baby about it, then you can't come! Dad: AND NEITHER WILL ANYONE ELSE!!! Lee'' zooms out. A few seconds later, he comes back with the Hawaii islands'' Leland: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE ISLANDS?!?! Kanna: Don't do it! Riko: IT'LL BE HORRIBLE!!! Dad: BYE BYE HAWAII!!! Lee throws the islands all the way to the Gulf of Mexico. They sink down and cause a HUGE tsunami that drenches the wedding Leland: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY AND LEANNA ARE DROWNING!!! Riko: MY DRESS!!! Tohru: WHY GOD WHY?!?! By the time the tsunami passes, the only survivors are Leland, Lee, Riko, Kanna, and Tohru Tohru: YOU A**HOLE!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?! Riko: Now we have to go to Key West! And Key West won't be the same! Dad: Well they deserved it! Leland: DESERVED IT?!?! YOUR A BABY DAD!!! AND YOU KILLED EVERYONE BUT US!!! Kanna: At least Lady Tohru is still alive... Dad: الله أكبر!!! (blows up Tohru) Leland: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kanna: Why... (cries) Riko: Look what you do! Dad: GET F***ED!!! Leland: You've gone too far! (leaves) Riko: Leland's right! We're outta here! (leaves with Kanna) Dad: F*** YOU GUYS!!! Later... Leland: You are ridiculous dad. Tay-K: Not even I would do that! Dad: I was just mad! Plus, me and others rebuild the islands! Kanna: But they're complaining it's not the same! Riko: And you can't rebuilt human beings! Yet... Dad: Well they'll all be back by the next fanfic! No biggie! Leland: Quit breaking the 4th wall! Now what's the moral of the story? Be grateful on trips! Dad: That's the moral? Leland: It's the best I can do! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters